1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention is directed to lockable electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Separable electrical connectors are found in many electrical products such as computer and control systems, power tools, industrial equipment, and consumer products. Conventional electrical connectors are configured to form temporary connections and are easily separable. As a consequence, conventional electrical connectors are prone to unintentional separation during routine use.
Accordingly, a need exists to prevent electrical connectors from separating unintentionally.